His Angel
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: Oneshot Slightly OOC Another Mark and Lexie story. Sequel to She's Different, and Unspoken Words. I recomend reading those first. Review!


A/N: Sequel to She's different and Unspoken Words. It would be best if you at least read Unspoken words first, to understand what's happening. Okay disclaimer. I do not own Grey's Anatomy, because if I did Lexie and Mark would never break up. Okay enjoy! Review!

Lexie Grey hurt…

Everywhere.

Her ankles,

Her head,

Her back.

The list could go on forever. She had worked only two hours at Seattle Grace Hospital in the E.R., a.k.a The Pit, before Christina Yang had sent her home. Supposedly she had been holding the rest of the interns up. Well, she had to admit they did have to slow down for her since she was carrying another being inside her.

Since she had caught only 3 hours of sleep in the on-call room the day before, she opted to give into her superior and head home. So, within ten minutes, Lexie arrived at the condo she shared with Mark…. Mark.. Her Mark. The father of her child. The love of her life.

Mark was amazing. He cared so much, and changed for her. Lexie reminisced with a smile on her face as she turned a key in the lock of the door. She was hit by the rush of smells. Mainly Mark's scent. It overtook the whole area, and she was glad for that. She loved how Mark smelled, woodsy and like soap. At 5 months pregnant, Mark's scent seemed to be the only thing that didn't want to make her run to the bathroom and "toss her cookies" as Alex Karev so kindly put it.

Lexie's grin widened and she tossed her keys into a bowl on the kitchen counter. The house was empty of any signs of life. Save for the few plants that where scattered around. Mark wouldn't be home for a few more hours because he had a nose reconstruction and a face transplant. She would've loved to scrub in on the face transplant, but Mark had been extremely overprotective since she told him she was pregnant. She figured it had to do with Addison aborting their child. She could tell it still hurt that the woman he loved didn't want to have a kid with him, and had the nerve to tell him he would make a horrible father.

_Bitch_, She thought.

It was untrue, she knew. Mark was going to make an amazing father. Right after they found out that their baby was going to be a boy, Mark ran out and bought tons of boys stuff. He spent a whole week on the nursery for the baby. Every night he talked to the baby, and talking with her. So Addison could go screw herself for all Lexie could care.

Lexie turned into their bedroom and set her bag with case files down on the loveseat across from their bed. She had planned on getting right to work on them as soon as she got home, but as a small yawn escaped her lips, she opted to take a nap. The muscles in her arms protested when she moved to unbutton her light purple blouse, but she ignored it. Her pants fell to the floor as soon as she unbuttoned them. Groggily she looked at the bed. The light blue button up shirt that Mark had worn the day before was haphazardly thrown on the end of it.

Lexie smiled a little and pulled it on. She was amazed that even at 5 months pregnant, and the size of a small house, Mark's shirts where still huge on her. The sleeves were too long and got in the way as she was buttoning it. so she had to roll them up a little. The shirt hung down to just above the knee, much like a mini dress. The shirt still smelled like him and Lexie nearly purred as she sniffed the collar.

The dark grey, cotton sheets called out for her and Lexie crawled up onto the big King sized bed. As she laid on her side, the mattress dipped and molded to her form.

A light sigh escaped her lips, and she drifted off into a world of dreams.

Mark's POV

3 hours later.

When I entered our condo, I got worried. The door was unlocked and the lights were off.

"Lexie?" I called, making my way quickly to the bedroom. The sight before me, stopped me in my tracks. Lexie.. My Lexie was curled up on the bed, in one of my shirts.

_She's the definition of pure beauty_, I thought gazing at her.

Her dark chocolate hair was spread out behind her body, standing out even against the dark grey pillowcase. She had her knees tucked as close up to her body as possible, and his shirt had ridden up over her belly. I could see the perfect curve of her ass, and the beautiful silky skin of her thighs. Her lips were puckered into a perfect O form. So innocent and childlike.

I quietly stripped down to my blue plaid boxers and slid in beside her. Lexie made a sound much like a purr and pulled herself closer so she could lay her head on my chest. Her hand rested right above my chest and gently rubbed over the muscles there. In her sleep, she nuzzled her nose into my neck, pressing little kisses over my pulse point. I smiled lightly, Lexie was such a lover. My arm wrapped around her hip and up so I could press my hand to her swollen belly. She was so tiny, even at 5 months pregnant.

I rubbed my arm up and down her side lightly, brushing over the silkiness of her skin. My fingers brushed the cleft of her ass, and I smirked feeling that she wasn't wearing any panties. Lexie always found a way to surprise me even in her sleep.

" You know its not nice to a feel a girl up when she's sleeping.." Lexie's groggy, whispering voice made me look down.

"Well I'm not the one who's not wearing any underwear. You're just begging to be touched..", When I gave her a smug smirk she giggled and wiggled closer. I took it as an invitation and my hand gently slipped between her thighs. The tips of my fingers brushed lightly over her swollen, wet folds. I groaned at the feel of her wetness.

"Lexie… Already so wet..", I rubbed my fingers over her clit before slipping one digit into her tight heat. Lexie arched into my hand, moaning, and purring like a cat. I start a steady rhythm inside her, and begin to kiss all over her face. I love watching Lexie when I touched her. She made so many noises and just completely loses herself in the pleasure. I knew exactly what spots to touch to give her pleasure, and when she would come. I felt the tightening of her warm sheath and I gently kissed the shell of her ear.

"Let go, Little Grey..," I gently whispered in her ear. Lexie's brown eyes lifted to mine, pleasure hooding her lids. She whimpered and let herself get lost in the pleasure. Her whole body shook with ecstasy and her liquid heat dripped down my fingers.

She panted lightly, her nails digging crescent moon shaped prints into my chest. I removed my fingers from her body and she whimpered at the loss.

" Please Mark…. I need you.." She whispered, looking up at me with pleading eyes. God, I could never say no to her. So I moved slowly to her other side so my back was pressed to her chest. I brushed my lips over the dip of her throat and her shoulder. Goosebumps rose on her skin, and her hand grasped the sheets so hard her knuckles turned white.

I pushed my boxers down my thighs and off to the floor. My length was aching with need for my Lexie. I knew she needed me too, so I gently gripped the inside of her thigh and lifted it up. Her heat was exposed to the cool air and she gasped as it brushed her clit. She whimpered with need and I placed the head of myself to her entrance. In one quick thrust I was buried balls deep in her sheath.

Lexie gave out a small cry at the feeling, and her sheath clenched wildly. My lips attached to her neck, and I gently sucked. Blood vessels broke under the power of my lips, creating a mark. My mark… So all the guys would know who she belonged to. Yeah I admit, I'm a possessive son of a bitch when it comes to Lexie.

"Please move.."

Obeying her request, I gently started to thrust into her. I kept the pace nice and slow, not wanting to hurt her. Lexie had other ideas though. She reach behind my body to dig her nails into my right cheek. She roughly slams me deep into her body. I groan out in pleasure and she screams.

I keep the pace she had showed me. I pushed in hard, and pulled out slowly. Within minutes our bodies joined in ecstasy. Lexi's pussy clamped down on my cock, milking it for all its worth. Her climax triggered mine, and I came, spurting my seed deep inside her.

Lexi and I laid like that for hours. Our bodies still joined, my lips on her neck. Lexi's eyes were shut and she slept peacefully. Sometimes she made little sounds of happiness or content. Every time I would smile against her throat, love swelling in my chest. I didn't dare shut my eyes, for how could I sleep when an angel lays beside me?


End file.
